


В мозг

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Sex Toys, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: у Стива в голове засел паразит
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 38





	В мозг

**Author's Note:**

> двое в одном теле, ебля в мозг, сомнительная мораль, открытый финал

«Роджерс, давай покурим».

Стив перевернулся на другой бок и накрыл голову подушкой, уже зная, что это не поможет. От голоса в голове не помогало вообще ничего, даже курс препаратов, разработанных специально для его суперорганизма. «Паразит» держался крепко и казался неискоренимым. Стив уже был готов попробовать электрошоковую терапию и лоботомию — так его достала ситуация. 

«Роджерс, курить хочу, опять проснешься голый на балконе — зуб даю. Твой, кстати, зуб. У тебя, конечно, отрастет, но…»

Игнорировать его тоже не получалось — даже суперсолдату нужен отдых. Сон — это потеря контроля. Он пробовал спать в антихалковой камере, и у него потом долго болели кулаки, ссаженные о сверхпрочное стекло. В следующий раз ему пообещали сломать ногу и засунуть в задницу что-то совсем для этого неподходящее. 

Америка не вела переговоров с террористами, а вот ее Капитан уже готов был сдаться. В конце концов, у него не миллион долларов просили. И не освободить серийных убийц-психопатов. 

Как же он хотел спать. И если уж начистоту, то и курить тоже. Голова гудела — сказывались третьи сутки без нормального сна. Он бы и дальше не сдавался из чистого упрямства и нежелания торговаться, но на него в этом мире было слишком много всего завязано — служба, имидж «Мстителей» и много чего еще. Он не мог себе позволить курить голым на балконе на глазах у ошарашенной публики. И пусть стараниями Тони скандала особого не вышло, но инцидент был.

А у Тони остались не вполне приличные его фотки. 

Стыдиться Стиву было особо нечего, но факт, что он не в полной мере контролирует то, что происходит с его телом, — напрягал. 

«Курить охота. Будь человеком, Роджерс. Или кури, или спать иди, я сам покурю. О, давай так. Ты сейчас выкуришь две, одну за одной, а я всю ночь с постели не встану — честное скаутское».

Скаутское. Террористы и головорезы тоже, оказывается, когда-то ходили в походы и сидели у костра, рассказывая страшные истории.

А потом страшной стала вся их жизнь. Ну и жизнь окружающих, конечно. 

Поднявшись, Стив потащился на кухню — там с прошлого раза осталась начатая пачка «Кэмэл», которую он отчего-то не выбросил. 

— Я курю, — чиркнув зажигалкой, произнес он вслух. — Ты двенадцать часов ведешь себя тихо и даешь мне выспаться. 

«Ты пиздишь, а не куришь. Давай же, давай, сил никаких нет».

Стив обхватил губами фильтр и глубоко затянулся, вспоминая ощущения — после разморозки курить не хотелось, а вот в сороковых он любил подымить. Тогда курили почти все, это даже считалось полезным, в барах можно было топор вешать от этой пользы. 

«Кайф, ебаться в душу, какой же кайф!»

Можно было одернуть «паразита», раздавить недокуренную сигарету в блюдце в наказание за обсценную лексику, но он так устал, так сам хотел докурить, что не счел нужным обозначать свое недовольство. 

Выкурил две сигареты одну за другой и с чувством, очень похожим на удовлетворение, лег спать.

***

Проснувшись там, где и должен был — в своей кровати, Стив невольно подивился хорошему самочувствию, а потом и насторожился: в голове было тихо, а ленивая тяжесть во всем теле ощущалась как после…

— Что ты сделал?! — вскочив, Стив закрутился на месте, чувствуя бессильную злость.

«С кровати не вставал — как договаривались».

Паразит в голове, похоже, зевнул. Имел наглость. 

«Ты слишком напрягаешься. Ну хорошо же, чего ты…»

Стив, изогнувшись, кое-как ухватил пальцами вершину предмета, который ему все-таки, несмотря на обещания вести себя хорошо, засунули в задницу, и, морщась и стискивая зубы, вытащил его. 

Предмет был приятной продолговатой формы. Вроде вытянутой капли на ножке, на которой — не иначе в качестве издевательства — красовалось изображение щита Капитана Америки. 

«Как ты живешь-то, даже не дрочишь?»

Стив в запале хотел выдать что-то вроде «Дрочу, и вообще не твое дело!», но вовремя остановился.

«Ты так стонал, я хотел бы быть на месте этой штуки сегодня ночью. Столько огня и такому дураку досталось. Сунь его обратно, детка, и дай мне порулить. Кончишь, только я вставлю.»

— Пошел ты, Рамлоу! — рявкнул Стив, отбросив «эту штуку» на кровать. 

«Я б сходил, да нечем. Кстати. Что там по поводу инфы про твоего дружка? Я тебе дружка — ты мне тело?»

Стив сжал зубы, пытаясь не зарычать от бессильного бешенства — он бы голову себе разбил, если бы это помогло избавиться от Рамлоу в ней. 

От Рамлоу, сознание которого перекинуло в него после взрыва в Лагосе. 

От Рамлоу, изводившего его глупыми выходками и разговорами о Баки, причинявшими боль. 

От Рамлоу, который, похоже, никуда из его головы не собирался. 

Тони предложил клонировать Рамлоу новое тело из того, что соскребли с площади в Лагосе (только чудом никто не пострадал, спасибо Ванде), но Стив считал, что выбросить несколько миллионов на то, чтобы вернуть с того света террориста-смертника, пусть и ради того, чтобы посадить его в тюрьму, — глупо. 

Голодающие дети в Африке и все такое прочее. 

«У тебя отличная задница, Роджерс. Еще при жизни, знаешь ли, залипал. Как орех, круглая и сочная. Драл бы тебя, не вынимая. И не бездушной железкой за двадцать баксов, а хуем. У меня был большой. Любишь большие члены, детка?»

Сжав зубы, Стив направился на кухню. 

При первом же шаге из задницы потекло, и он, выругавшись, свернул в ванную. 

«Смазка. Нельзя с такой жопой и без смазки, а? Боже, как там хлюпало ночью. Я бы еще раз сдох, только чтобы единственный раз присунуть тебе. Сдохнуть с тобой вместе я уже пытался — глупое расточительство. Такие задницы, как твоя, достойны лучшей участи. Например…»

Дальше Стив не слушал. Пытался. Но, вымывая из задницы смазку, сложно оставаться невозмутимым. Особенно когда пальцы проходятся по все еще мягким краям дырки. Рамлоу превращался в болезнь, от которой все меньше хотелось избавляться, и вот это уже могло быть опасным симптомом. 

Поэтому, выйдя из душа, Стив набрал номер Тони и сказал: 

— Я согласен. Готовь «Колыбель». Вытащи это из меня. 

«Как прозвучало, а?» — фоном услышал он и порадовался, что это скоро закончится. 

Через неделю, оставшись наконец один, Стив все-таки достал из-под подушки плаг с изображением щита и, набрав на клавиатуре ноутбука длинный код, вывел на монитор картинку с камеры наблюдения, установленной в палате Рамлоу. 

Тот, будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, ухмыльнулся и заложил руки за голову, глядя прямо на Стива. 

Игра только начиналась.


End file.
